bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxen Montclair
|relatives=Albert Montclair (father) Sandaria Claurice (mother) |allegiance=Kingdom of Stormwind |branch=Stormwind Army |yos=1 ADP - Present |rank= Marshal |battles/wars=First War Second War}} Duke Maxen Montclair (born February 13th, 16 BDP) is an esteemed statesman, veteran of the first and second wars, and military commander of Stormwind. He rules over the Duchy of Westridge on the border of Westfall and Elwynn Forest, and commands the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Disgusted with the corruption that has taken root within the Stormwind House of Nobles, Maxen does what he can to keep the Kingdom of Stormwind and the greater Alliance from falling into ruin in these dark times.Moon Guard Wiki - Maxen Montclair Physical Appearance Maxen Montclair is a stocky man who stands at the average height of 5'11". He has dirty blond hair and green eyes. Personality As one of the senior leaders of the Brotherhood of the Horse, Maxen holds himself to a rigid code of chivalry, formality and professionalism. Maxen is well-spoken and cultured in the customs and history of the Grand Alliance. Those who have interacted with Maxen have spoken of his eloquence and strong presence. He much prefers solitude and study to grand gatherings and balls, and often slips away unnoticed from the latter events when the opportunity presents itself. His statesmanship amongst the courts and bursts of outgoing shows of masculinity amongst his soldiers are part of a well-calculated shell that hides the disparity and brokenness of the man within, having suffered and lost greatly in his adult life throughout the Age of Chaos. Only a numbered few have managed to see into Maxen's battered core while most see him as a stable and charismatic hero. Biography Early life Maxen Montclair was born to Lord Albert Montclair, the Duke of Westridge and Lady Sandaria Claurice, a noblewoman of goodly repute from the province of Redridge. His upbringing was that of any typical nobleman's son of the realm in the age of peace before the Orcish Wars. The birth of Maxen Montclair to his noble parents was a momentous occasion in the Duchy of Westridge, celebrated throughout the hold - both for the birth of a healthy male heir and the survival of Lady Sandaria. Blessed he was by the court priests and nurtured by both his mother and several house-maidens. The apple of his mother's eye, and a frequent subject of the paintings she created to decorate the halls of Westridge Keep, Maxen's youth was rife with playing board games, schooling, and being spoiled with his favorite treats. From Lady Sandaria he learned the pure, true and unconditional love of a doting mother. Her kindness and gentle heart softened the impact that his father's teachings would bear, providing balance for the young boy as he found his way in the world. His father was a strong disciplinarian, imparting on his son the values of duty and honor - setting him on the path of military service. Almost always on business outside of Westridge among the king's court, he would return bearing gifts for his son from the far reaches of the kingdom. If ever Maxen loved his mother, he most surely respected his father for his accomplishments, bearing, and resolve as a leader. Tutelage When Maxen was of age to take up a sword, he was squired to Sir Robert Rolhelm, the foremost knight of the Westridge Armsmen. Sir Rolhelm favored unforgiving, swift discipline much in the same style as Maxen's father, and it was under the heavy clout of his hand Maxen learned the ways of the sword. Sir Rolhelm was known to have beat his students with an oaken quarterstaff when they failed to meet his expectations. Lady Sandaria offered much protest to this tactic when it was employed upon Maxen, but Lord Albert refused to let his son escape the discipline known of the Montclair bloodline. Sir Rolhelm's tyranny did not stop (but probably encouraged) the young Maxen from finding his own ways of mischief. Maxen often snuck to the keep's kitchen during the night, where the cooks often could not resist his charms when he sought out midnight snacks. He greatly enjoyed patrolling the keep's ramparts with the house armsmen - who often regaled the young boy with their tales of gnoll attacks, local legends and feudal wars past. First War Despite all efforts to save it, the Kingdom of Stormwind was shattered by the tide of the Orcish Horde - leaving Duke Albert and Duchess Sandaria dead and the title of a ruined land in Maxen's name. Escaping to Lordaeron amongst a numbered few of Stormwind's peerage, a young Duke Maxen was faced with leading his remaining subjects. Second War Trivia *The character of Maxen Montclair originated on the RP server Moon Guard US. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance